Cascadia (Wolf's Den)
) Каскадия ( ) |image_flag = Flag of Cascadia.png |alt_flag = |image_flag2 = |alt_flag2 = |image_coat = Coat of Arms of the Commonwealth of Cascadia.png |alt_coat = |symbol_type = Coat of arms |national_motto = We stand free ( ) |national_anthem = I Vow To Thee, My Country |royal_anthem = |other_symbol_type = |other_symbol = |image_map = Map of Cascadia.PNG |alt_map = |map_caption = |image_map2 = |alt_map2 = |map_caption2 = |capital = |largest_city = |official_languages = , |demonym = Cascadian |regional_languages = , , , , , , , |ethnic_groups = 50% White 20% Asian 3% Black 1% Native Cascadian 26% Mixed or other |ethnic_groups_year = 2010 |government_type = under |leader_title1 = Queen |leader_name1 = |leader_title2 = Prime Minister |leader_name2 = Jonathan B. Wick |legislature = Parliament |upper_house = Senate |lower_house = House of Commons |sovereignty_type = Independence |sovereignty_note = from the |established_event1 = |established_date1 = December 11, 1931 |established_event2 = |established_date2 = September 4, 1939 - September 2, 1945 |area = |area_km2 = 3,801,567 |area_sq_mi = 1,467,844 |area_footnote = |percent_water = |area_label = Total |area_label2 = |area_data2 = |population_estimate = 51,928,821 |population_estimate_year = 2016 |population_census = 50,437,283 |population_census_year = 2010 |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |GDP_PPP = $3.197 trillion |GDP_PPP_rank = 7th |GDP_PPP_year = 2016 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $56,988 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 9th |GDP_nominal = $2.906 trillion |GDP_nominal_rank = 5th |GDP_nominal_year = 2016 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $56,988 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = 9th |Gini = 31.6 |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = 48th |Gini_year = 2016 |HDI = 0.923 |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = 8th |HDI_year = 2016 |currency = Cascadian dollar ($) |currency_code = CSD |time_zone = PST (AKST) |utc_offset = −8 (-9) |time_zone_DST = MST (AKDT) |utc_offset_DST = −7 (-8) |DST_note = |date_format = dd-mm-yyyy |drives_on = Right |cctld = .cs |iso3166code = |official_website = www.cascadia.cs |calling_code = +1 |patron_saint = }} Cascadia ( : Каскадия) is a sovereign state located in the Northwest of the American continent. Cascadia is a democracy and a . The nation consists of 5 provinces along the and 1 territory in the Arctic circle. It shares borders with the to the south and east, to the east and a maritime border with to the west. Cascadia has a total area of 3,801,567 square kilometers. Ranked 7th in total land area, this puts Cascadia ahead of in terms of geographical size but much smaller than . Cascadia's largest population center is and it's capital is . Other major cities include , , , , , , , and . Due to its unique tolerance and historical immigration policy, Cascadia is one of the most ethnically diverse and in the world. Gaining independence from the in 1931 under the 1931 Statute of Westminster, Cascadia is now a . Colonized through both the Oregon Trail, and the Frasier Gold Rush, Cascadia became a prime colonist region due to development and the wish to create an England on the other shore of the Atlantic. Due to liberal laws put in by the ancestors of those who moved in the territory, Cascadia was the only place in which Chinese and Japanese immigrants could settle without being racially discriminated on the Western Coast. In the aftermath of , Cascadia annexed the Russian colony of Alaska to prevent the Soviets from gaining a foothold in the Americas. The Japanese preemptive attack on in the US saw greater involvement in , and Japan attacked and occupied a few of the Aleutian Islands during the war. During the Cold War, Cascadia militarized the Aleutian Archipelago, preparing for any Soviet attack through the Aleutians and the Diomede Islands. Following the end of the Cold War, Cascadia continued developing its rapidly growing economy to become one of the world's largest economies. The most recent in 2008 briefly disrupted the continuous growth of Cascadia and threw it into a . Although it has recovered since, Cascadia faces new 21st century challenges including the rise of domestic , , separatist movements and international tensions, particularely with US President . Etymology The name "Cascadia" derives from the name of the mountain range passing through most of southern Cascadia, the Cascades. Chosen and mentioned explicitly in 1931, the new Cascadian government sought a new name from the commonly used names up to that point which were British Columbia (the official name of the colony) and New Caledonia, a name preferred by the natives, but used by another colony. The name was chosen, as the Cascades had an important part in the history of the country. The name further derives from the Cascades Rapids, former rapids which were the last obstacle on the before arriving in the present-day southern Cascadia. The common demonym for a citizen of Cascadia is "Cascadian". Nicknames given to Cascadians include "Oregonians" (after the state of ), "Greenies", and the derogatory names: "Greenheads" or "Treefuckers". History Geography, climate, and environment The land area of Cascadia is 3,801,567 square kilometers. It lies on the North American continent, with many offshore islands such as , , the and the . Cascadia is the 7th largest nation in the world in terms of total land area making it larger than countries such as India. Significant internal water sources include , , , the , and the . Desert areas in eastern Cascadia are generally dry and yield few water sources. Cascadia is separated into three geographically distinct regions: "Columbia", "Idaho" and "Alaska". The Alaska Range in Alaska features the tallest mountain in Cascadia: , also known as Mount Densmore which stands at 6,190 (20,310 ft). Columbia can be further divided into four main subregions: the Pacific Coast, Eastern Columbia, North Country, and Vancouver Island. Eastern Columbia is generally flat and lies at a high attitude. The entire region of Idaho lies in the east and is divided between high mountainous tundras and arid plateaus and deserts. Alaska is a region in the far north, consisting of Alaska proper and Yukon. It is home to tundras and large, sparsely populated regions. Most of the population is concentrated around Ankerburg in Alaska proper. The region also features many mountains and lakes. Demographics Population Cascadia Statistics officially counted 50,437,283. On August 1, 2016, CS estimated that 51,928,821 people were living in Cascadia — an estimation consistent with the continual positive population growth Cascadia has experienced in recent years. Cascadia has had a history of immigration and has consistently grown upward since the Frasier Gold Rush and Oregon Trail. Cascadia is the 27th most populous nation in the world ahead of nations such , , and . Cascadia has a very diverse population with the largest ancestry being English Cascadians (12 million), Chinese Cascadians (10 million), German Cascadians (8 million), Russian Cascadians (7 million), and Norwegian Cascadians (6 million). While the largest racial group in Cascadia has always been White Cascadians of non-Hispanic origin, this group has seen a decline in proportion to other races. Asian Cascadians are the largest racial minority group with the four largest ethnic groups being Chinese Cascadians, Japanese Cascadians, Vietnamese Cascadians, Korean Cascadians, and Thai Cascadians. The main source of immigrants have consistently come from Asia. From the Caribbeans, immigrants from , , and make up the second highest traffic of annual immigrants. Wealthy families and prospective students from the , , Ryukyu and have also continued in lieu of the domestic workforce to meet the ongoing demand for more jobs in technology, medicine, and science. According to the University of Rainier, Seattle (URAS), as much as 3 million Cascadians identify themselves as (LGBT). The highest occurrence of LGBT Cascadians have been found in the province of . Language English and Russian are the two at the federal level. At state levels, official languages are Norwegian (Rainier, Oregon, New Caledonia), Swedish (Rainier, Oregon), Chinese (Rainier, Oregon, New Caledonia), Korean (Rainier, New Caledonia), Yup'ik, Tlingit and Inupiaq (Alaska) and Haida (New Caledonia). Other commonly spoken languages that do not have any official status include , , the , , , and . Category:Cascadia (Wolf's Den) Category:Wolf's Den